


El poder de les mirades (converses i petons inclosos)

by Tereescalfat (Patatatxan)



Category: Tot s'aprofita - Pere Calders
Genre: M/M, Per cert, Per cert2, Per què soc així??, Però ei, hi ha una adaptació que no té res a veure amb l'original? quines coses, no sé si posar el fandom el conte en concret que és El poder de la conversa, per què faig fics de Calders??
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Tereescalfat
Summary: El conte "El poder de la conversa" dintre de Tot s'aprofita de Calders, bàsicament, però exagerant una mica la simpatia instantània que senten els dos personatges només en veure's (no fotem, coi, que en el conte gairebé ja sembla que s'hagin enamorat a primera vista).





	El poder de les mirades (converses i petons inclosos)

_Durant la meva vida, que jo sàpiga, només he sostingut un_ home. Potser no sigui el verb adequat però al cap i a la fi vaig sostenir un duel amb ell i, d'alguna manera (ja se sap que aquestes coses sorgeixen més que una altra cosa) vaig acabar sostenint-lo a ell. I ell a mi, tot cal dir-ho.

No importa gaire pensar en les circumstàncies que ens van portar a allò. Al cap i a la fi, el duel va ser per una qüestió de dones que no vaig acabar de saber mai com va anar i em va ficar al bell mig d'aquell embolic estrany. Les armes, que vist amb distància ja anticipaven com acabaria la trobada (tot i que potser alguns dirien que Freud ha fet molt mal i que simplement eren sabres, que si haguessin estat pistoles també hagués vist símbols i que si no haguéssim acabat com vam acabar no hagués pensat res de tot això), ja van resultar un maldecap. Vull dir, no, no guardava sabres a casa. Qui té un sabre a casa, exactament? Tanmateix, vaig aconseguir-lo, resulta que fins i tot llogaven sabres, quines coses.

L'ocasió era solemne així que bé ho requeria: camisa, ben mudat i la matinada. Els ulls mig tancats perquè no són hores per estar alerta i la matinada perquè semblava que era tradició fer-ho així. Suposo que tenia més gràcia un duel a aquelles hores, boira matinal inclosa i la sensació d'estar tot sol al món, que no pas fer-ho en ple mig dia. Però cal dir que si bé hi convenia per l'efecte dramàtic, algú hauria de començar a pensar en la comoditat també en aquests afers.

Van establir-se els rituals habituals per aquelles circumstàncies. O els que suposava que eren, ja que era el meu primer cop i últim que em vaig batre en duel i semblava que també els padrins en sabien poca cosa de tot allò, però vaja, tot i que semblava que la desinformació era generalitzada entre els presents, la cosa va fer el fet com a cerimònia inicial.

_I vam començar amb aquells passos de dansa propis dels homes que es disposen a matar-se amb arma de fulla llarga. _El cert és que era el primer cop que ens veiem, la suposada animadversió recíproca només havia estat alimentada per altres boques, entre nosaltres no havia hagut cap mena de contacte excepte aquell primer, el de les fulles llargues colpejant-se. _Es produí un fenomen notable: com que ens havíem de mirar fixament a la cara (aquestes conteses ho requereixen) ens descobrírem de sobte una _atracció _mútua, sense pronunciar ni una sola paraula. _Era una mirada clara i nítida, d'aquelles que et desperten una sensació d'amistat sense poder-ho evitar, de comprensió. Era fàcil imaginar-lo mirant-me així, en un altre context més amables i amb unes altres fulles llargues i una altra dansa. Vaig intuir, com poques vegades passa, que ell també em miraven amb altres intencions, _perquè no punxava de gust_ amb el ferro, _més aviat feia esforços_ _per no tocar-me_ tot i que la seva mirada deia altres coses. Potser volia punxar amb altres coses i tocar-me en altres circumstàncies. _Com jo. M'hauria sabut molt de greu fer-li mal _de debò, tot i que alhora un impuls estrany en mi m'instava a seguir en aquella distància entre nosaltres que semblava irrepetible.

_Les coses eren així i ens adonàrem —sempre en silenci— que ens constaria de sortir-nos-ens amb elegància. _ No era possible parar el duel ja que allò involucrava més gent que no pas nosaltres, i aquell rampell estrany que ens havia recorregut als dos, aquelles mirades que semblaven promeses de duels amb altres tipus d'espases, no podien desenvolupar-se davant aquell públic massa interessat en l'espectacle. 

_ Insisteixo: no vam pronunciar ni un mot. Però establírem un acord tàcit.  _ Vam anar allunyant-nos dels padrins. I a mesura que ens aproximàvem a la frontera, vam anar deixant les armes però mantenint la distància pròpia del duel. Les mirades no defugien l'altre i unes ànsies estranyes recorrien els cossos que s'havien quedat a mig fer d'alguna cosa, un esforç físic que volia ser reconduït en alguna acció. 

La insistència del contacte visual va ser suficient perquè ens acostéssim. No ens calia saber-nos els noms ni res més que la casualitat que ens havia fet enemics combatent per una bella dama i que ens havia acabat portant a aquell moment: la proximitat dels dos cossos, ara tímids, sostenint-se l'un a l'altre en una dansa menys virulenta. Almenys en principi. 

Tanmateix, tot i que gaudíem de la companyia de l'altre en aquell sobtat gust establert en estranyes circumstàncies, vam dirigir-nos més enllà de la frontera i vam demanar asil polític tot entregant les armes que ens havien ocasionat la trobada.

Havíem traspassat la ratlla que ho canviava tot i res semblava haver-ho fet. Tanmateix, per primer cop, duts potser per aquella passa que ens havia posat en uns altres rols, vam parlar i ens vam sorprendre de la facilitat amb la que la conversa fluïa entre nosaltres. Fins i tot vam parlar de l'amor cap a la dona que ens havia portat allà, adonant-nos que compartíem gustos també en aquell afer, era fàcil entendre perquè també volíem besar-nos entre nosaltres. No tenia gaire sentit sostenir duels per dones boniques que bé tenien dret a dir la seva i, potser, no triar-nos a cap dels dos, o a tots dos, tot podia ser. Però vaja, almenys havia servit per triar-nos entre nosaltres, així que per ser el primer i últim duel no va estar pas malament i crec que va ser prou satisfactori.

_ Fou tal com dic. Si la gent ens acostumàvem als col·loquis en bona companyia  _ (i potser també als petons, perquè no dir-ho)  _ ens estalviaríem moltes anades i vingudes en va, moltes passades de frontera. _

**Author's Note:**

> Quan de debò penso que ja no escriuré coses tan estranyes va i resulta que em sorprenc i escric això. Per què? No ho sé.  
Per cert, com en altres fics que he escrit, les cursives són frases literals copiades del text original.


End file.
